There are many types of shutters designed to cover windows for a variety of purposes. For instance, shutters are routinely utilized for privacy, security, esthetics, control of room lighting, etc. One such purpose which has become increasingly important in today's society is the need to close of “peek through” windows mounted within doors in classrooms, offices, or other interior doors, to ensure safety, privacy, and added security to students, teachers, and others occupying a room. There is a need especially to quickly and efficiently close a shutter over a door mounted window for the safety of educators and students in schools and similar buildings. This capability has value, as well, in other buildings and environments where security and safety are important. While many different types of shutters exist, there are none which can be put in place quickly and efficiently to cover a door mounted window.